This invention is related to a multiple-purpose portable knife not only equipped with a can opener and a bottle opener but also combined with a spoon and a fork.
Although such a multiple-purpose portable knife combined with a spoon or a fork has been in use, it has a spoon and a fork axially installed on its axle. So a spoon or a fork must be respectively attached to either side of the exterior part of the knife's grip.
For use, the spoon and the fork must be stretched in the opposite directions.
Such a conventional portable knife is, when folded, not only bulky but also unwieldy because spoon and fork are folded on both sides of the grip.